Emergency Protocols
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Geordi and the computer work together during an emergency situation. Written in memory of Majel Barrett Roddenberry, who gave the Enterprise's computer its "Soul".


_**Emergency Protocols**_

"Warning. Hull breach in Engineering. All damage control teams report."

The insistent voice of the computer shook Geordi out of his daze. He adjusted the filter on his visor and scanned the room. The warp core hadn't been breached, but the coolant levels were dangerously high. "Computer! Status report!"

"All other hands have been evacuated. Emergency protocols are now in effect throughout the ship."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is a spike in the warp drive…"

"The Enterprise encountered an anomaly while dropping out of warp. Analysis suggests a micro black hole generated by the warp field."

"Wait a minute. That's not supposed to be possible…" Geordi shook his head. "Unless there was another singularity source nearby." All right, then-first things first. "Computer, is the warp core reactor still stable?"

"Affirmative."

Geordi nodded. "Lieutenant Commander La Forge to bridge." There was no response. "Computer, why are communications down?"

"The anomaly emitted an electromagnetic pulse which has scrambled internal comm signals."

"Okay…looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way then, huh?" When he got no response from the computer, Geordi sighed and checked the coolant levels. The computer was right; they were high-but the containment field was holding. That should buy him enough time to wait for the reactor to stabilize until the repair teams could get there…

Geordie went to a nearby terminal with an active screen. "Computer, access internal ship network."

"Acknowledged." A schematic of the Enterprise's text messaging system appeared on the screen. "Good; it's still functional. Send the following message to the bridge: 'This is Main Engineering, Lieutenant Commander La Forge reporting. Warp core is stable. According to the computer, Enterprise struck a micro black hole while still in warp. Will investigate and provide more information as it becomes available. Bridge, please respond.'"

After a few tense minutes, Geordi was relieved to see a response on the screen: "Good work Geordi. Keep us apprised. We are still assessing damage to the rest of the ship. Several casualties. Captain Picard is in sickbay with a few broken bones; nothing too serious. Don't worry. Will reach you soon. Commander Riker out.'"

"Well, that's something, at least…all right, computer, give me a complete timeline of exactly what happened between the time we started to drop out of warp and now."

"The Enterprise was affected by close proximity to a microscopic black hole. This resulted in fluctuations in the warp field which caused it to prematurely collapse. This in turn caused a strain on the engines, resulting in a greater than normal output from the reactor core. An emergency lockdown of engineering was then put into effect according to protocol."

"If we were that close to a singularity, we should have received a lot more damage than we did, even with Enterprise's shields up."

"That is correct."

"On the other hand, this sounds like a controlled event-which meant that someone or something had to have been using a singularity, and riding our own warp field."

"That is a logical assumption. However, no ships have been detected nearby."

"Well, the Enterprise's sensors were probably down from the EMP. Don't worry, computer; it wasn't your fault."

"Blame would imply direct responsibility. The anomaly was unanticipated." If he didn't know any better, Geordi could have sworn the computer sounded miffed.

"That's all right, computer," he said anyway. "Let's concentrate on this singularity…is it possible that a cloaked ship could have 'hitched a ride' on our warp field without intending to cause real damage?"

"There are species which have been known to use warp fields in such a manner."

Geordi nodded; now they were getting somewhere. "Right. So, if that's the case…then they might not have been ready when we dropped out of warp and might be more badly damaged than we are…computer, access the Federation database and look for any species in this sector which might use warp fields as natural form of travel."

"Checking…three vacuum-dwelling species in this sector are capable of generating their own warp fields."

Geordi looked at the list. One of them was currently in hibernation; while the other was off on its annual reproductive migration cycle. The third, however…

Geordi told the computer to copy the information about the third species and send a text-only version to the bridge. He was pleased when it was Picard and not Commander Riker who responded.

"Counselor Troi has informed me that there is something adrift several kilometers off our starboard nacelle," the message read. "It may be the creature the computer describes. According to Mr. Data, this species is capable of traveling at much higher warp speeds than most vessels. He believes he can communicate with it using an ancient technology called radio. We will render whatever assistance we can to the life form while repairs are being completed. Rescue teams will reach your area soon. Good work, Geordi. Bridge out."

Geordi smiled. That was Captain Picard, all right-always willing to help and try to understand any new species in trouble. He was glad the creature's intentions hadn't been hostile.

"Okay, computer, I guess all we have to do is sit back and wait-and watch those coolant levels. We make a pretty good team."

"Please restate the question."

"It wasn't a question…" Geordi sighed. One of these days he and Data would have to get together and figure out how to give the computer a personality. It was only fitting for the part of the ship that was almost like a member of the crew.

THE END


End file.
